Mind the gap
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Un grupo terrorista planea un ataque con productos químicos en Londres... Y Wallcroft y sus hombres lo van a impedir.


**Esto que leeréis es una redacción que escribí para un concurso, y que casualmente encontré mientras limpiaba mi portátil. Está basada en la misión "Cuidado con el hueco" (Mind the gap en inglés) del CoD MW3, y adaptada para que no parezca tan violenta (casi gané el concurso, pero me dijeron que no era un tema muy adecuado... Y me echaron a patadas). Calificado de T por violencia menor y alguna muestra de lenguaje soez.**

-Atención,Overlord, el MI6 (Los servicios secretos de Inglaterra) ha detectado unos mercenarios y contrabandistas en el puerto de Londres. Necesitamos que el Capitán Wallcroft y su tropa los detenga a todos antes de que pase una desgracia. Cambio y corto.

-Recibido, Baseplate. ¡Chicos, alarma en el sector oeste de Londres!-

Así es como comenzó todo. Eran las 18:17 y en el oeste de Londres llovía y llovía sin parar. Llegaron en helicóptero al puerto. El sargento Marcus Burns era el sargento del grupo, comandado por el capitán Wallcroft.

El comando llegó a la hora indicada. Todo estaba oscuro y los contrabandistas no sospechaban nada.

Scottie reptó hacia uno de los vigilantes y lo dejó sin sentido. Miró alrededor y comprobó que todo seguía en calma. Hizo una seña al resto del grupo para que tomaran posiciones alrededor del almacén principal.

El capitán Wallcroft contactó con Baseplate pidiendo autorización para tomar el almacén.

-Baseplate, Baseplate, los cuervos están en el nido, permiso para eliminarlos.

-Overlord, Overlord, necesitamos a los cabecillas vivos. El resto es prescindible. El futuro de la misión está en sus manos, actúen con cautela, corto…

El comando tomó posiciones alrededor del almacén con especial cuidado de tapar todas las salidas posibles. A una señal del capitán volaron una docena de granadas cegadoras, que rompieron los cristales que existían en todas las puertas y ventanas. Acto seguido, comenzó la acción. La confusión se adueñó de los contabandistas cogidos completamente por sorpresa. Las balas zumbaron en todas las direcciones. Los gritos y lamentos se oían por encima de los disparos. Cuando parecía que todo estaba a punto de finalizar, un coche salió a toda velocidad por el centro del almacén destrozando la puerta principal.

-¡Maldita sea, se escapan! ¡Disparad a las ruedas! ¡Los quiero vivos!.-exclamó el capitán Wallcroft.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de todo el comando, el vehículo salió disparado hacia una de las salidas del puerto.

-¡Haceros con un vehículo! Tenemos que seguirlos a toda costa. ¡No pueden escapar!.

Wallcroft, el sargento Burns y el cabo Smith lograron encontrar uno de los vehículos de los contrabandistas con las llaves puestas. Se subieron a él precipitadamente y partieron raudos tras los delincuentes.

Una vez fuera del puerto, los contrabandistas intentaron despistarlos atravesando las obras del metro. Los disparos desgarraban el silencio nocturno. Los coches se acercaban cada vez más entre sí y los impactos de las balas empezaron a causar tremendos desperfectos en los vehículos.

-¡Mierda, se han metido dentro de la estación en obras!¡Agarrraaaaoooooooossssss!.

Los vehículos siguieron por los raíles del metro sin parar de dispararse. Cuando llegaron a la altura de la estación de Westminster, el vehículo de los contrabandistas giró bruscamente hacia su izquierda, internándose en las profundidades del túnel. Wallcroft y sus hombres tuvieron que seguir paralelamente el camino, con la esperanza de poder interceptarlos antes del final de las obras del túnel. Uno de los afortunados disparos del comando, logró herir de gravedad al conductor de los delincuentes, provocando un accidente terrorífico al impactar contra una de las paredes y comenzar a dar vueltas de campana. El vehículo se detuvo unos centenares de metros más allá y quedó completamente destrozado.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó el capitán.-¡Sacadlos de ahí inmediatamente!.¡Los necesitamos vivos!.

Con grandes esfuerzos lograron sacar a los ocupantes del vehículo y ponerlos a cubierto, antes de que explosionara, llenando todo el túnel de fuego y humo. Una vez reducidos y esposados, salieron a la superfície entre la mirada curiosa y asustada de un buen número de curiosos, que los vieron emerger por una de las alcantarillas de la zona de copas del centro de Londres.

El capitán Wallcroft se puso en contacto con la central y en pocos minutos se llenó la plaza de luces azules centelleantes, formando un cordón alrededor de ellos e intentando alejar a todos los curiosos.

El jefe Baseplate descendió de un helicóptero en el mismo centro de la plaza, arrancando todos los toldos de los restaurantes de la zona. Se acercó rápidamente al grupo y comprobó con satisfacción que no los habían matado.

-¡Menos mal que están vivos!¡Si no, te empapelo, Wallcroft!.

Sin decir nada más, condujo a los prisioneros al helicóptero y desapareció tan deprisa como había venido.

Wallcroft encendió un puro, exhaló el humo y le dijo al sargento Burns:

-El jefe, siempre tan simpático y agradecido. Vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas. Pago yo.

**Bueno, eso es todo! R&amp;R!**


End file.
